Hi, My Name is Dean Winchester
by Photogrl2088
Summary: Yes, to give everyone a heads up, this is a sister fan fiction. This is what happens when Sam and Dean meet Kate Davis.
1. A New Case

**Hello My Name is Dean Winchester**

**Dean and Sam are in the Impala; Dean is driving as Sam is looking at a piece of paper.**

"You sure this is a case for us?" Dean asked.

"Three women found mauled, one eyewitness sated they saw a werewolf," Sam answered as he continued to look at the paper.

"You thinking a wendigo?" Dean questioned, looking at his brother for a moment.

"Not sure, the girls were attacked outside a local bar, there's a patch of woods behind it, but it's not that area is not really large," Sam responded.

"Asheville, North Carolina, here we come," Dean stated with a smile.

**Meanwhile at B.J's bar, a girl in her twenties, with brown hair walks outside with a box in her hand. All of a sudden she hears a scream; she quickly drops her box and runs to the back of the bar. There she saw a woman getting dragged into the woods. The girl took out her cell phone. **

**Asheville, North Carolina**

**Sam is driving as Dean is sleeping, just than a cell phone started to ring.**

"Dean, wake up, answer your phone," Sam shouted repeatedly hitting his brother to wake him.

Dean took out his phone and answered, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Dean, this is Jonathan Rhodes," the other voice replied.

"Hey Jonathan, what can I do for you?" Dean questioned sitting straight up in his seat.

"I have been working on a case for you father, and he asked me that if anything were to happen to him, I should contact you if I got a break in the case, is there somewhere we can meet?" Jonathan asked.

"We're in Asheville, North Carolina working on a case of our own," Dean noted.

"Can you guys meet me at The Golden Café around 10 A.M?" Jonathan suggested.

"Sure, see you than," Dean acknowledge hanging up the phone.

**Just than the Impala came to a halt.**

"Dean, we're here," Sam commented as he turned off the car.

**The brothers got out of the car, and they both fixed their ties, as they were both wearing suits. They walk into the bar and stood at the counter, just than the same girl that was the eyewitness emerged from behind the counter, she slams a box on the counter.**

"How can I help you guys?" the girl questioned.

"I am Agent Stevens, this is Agent Farriss, and we're from the FBI," Sam explained.

"Well, I am Kate, and I am guessing you guys are here about the killings," Kate noted as she moved out from behind the counter.

"Yeah is there anything you can tell us about them?" Sam asked following her.

"Actually, I witnessed a girl being taken last night," Kate replied as she began to put chairs on the table.

"What did you see?" Dean questioned, as he took at a seat at the counter.

"I was closing up when I heard a scream, I ran to the back of the bar where I saw this girl being pulled into the woods, I've heard from everyone, a werewolf is doing this, but I don't agree," Kate commented.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking puzzled.

"This thing, it didn't have loads of hair, like a werewolf, it looked like a big bulky man with glowing eyes," Kate described.

**Sam and Dean gave each other a look.**

"I'm sorry to do this, but I've gotta close up," Kate exclaimed, as she continued to clean.

**Dean and Sam made their way outside back to the Impala.**

"Sammy, can I get Wendigo for 1,000," Dean asked, as he got into the car.


	2. New Family

**The next morning, Dean and Sam are at The Golden Café, as they are eating, a man walks up to their table.**

"Dean, Sam Winchester, I'm Jonathan," he stated shaking both of their hands as he took a seat next to Sam.

"What is this all about?" Sam asked.

**Jonathan took out a file, and opened it for the brothers.**

"Four an a half years ago your father asked me to look for this girl," Jonathan replied showing Dean a picture.

**Dean took the picture from Jonathan.**

"Look who is it," Dean noted turning the picture to his brother.

"Why was our father looking for Kate?" Sam questioned.

"Katherine Davis is your sister," Jonathan answered.

"What!" Dean shouted.

"Your father wrote these letters, one is for you boys, and one is for Katherine," Jonathan responded, "I've got another case and I have to go, you guys can keep the file, and read that letter John said it would explain."

**Jonathan left the café, as Dean and Sam continued to look for the papers.**

"I don't believe this," Dean yelled out.

"What does the letter say?" Sam asked.

Dean opened the letter and began to read, "Boys, you just found out that you have a sister and I am writing you this letter to explain. The day Sam was born, Mary had twins, and when your sister was born, we were told that she died. Four and a half years ago, I had a run in with Azazel, and I found out that your sister was alive and well. If you are reading this letter, this means I was not able to tell you myself. Take care of her and yourself.

**Dean got up from the booth and threw money on the table.**

"Where are you going?" Sam questioned his brother getting up himself.

"I'm going to get our sister," Dean answered angrily.

**Dean stormed out of the café; Sam put the file together quickly and ran after his brother. Meanwhile, an older man and woman are in a house.**

"We have a problem Java," the woman uttered in urgency.

"What's wrong?" Java asked.

"The Winchester boys are in town, and they made contact with Kate," the woman replied.

"We leave tonight," Java stated as his eyes turned black.

**As this occurs, Dean and Sam drive up to a park. **

"Do you see her anywhere?" Dean questioned as he turned off the car.

"No… Wait, over there Dean," Sam pointed out.

**The brothers got out of the Impala and started to walk towards Kate. Meanwhile while Kate is taking pictures, she began to hold her head in pain. A vision flashes of Dean, Sam, and Kate in a burning building. When Kate comes to she sees Dean staring at her and realizes Sam is holding her from falling.**

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, helping her stand.

"Yeah, thanks," Kate responded, she looked at her watch for a moment, "I am so sorry, but I gotta get these pictures back, see you guys around."

**Kate walked away, Dean looked at his brother.**

"Was that? Dean began to question.

"She just had a vision?" Sam acknowledged, finishing his brother's sentence.

"I guess she's your twin after all," Dean stated with a smirk.

"You know Dean, we still need to take care of the Wendigo," Sam explained.

"Okay, we take care of the creature tonight, and deal with the family issues later," Dean agreed walking away.

"Where are you going now?" Sam asked following his brother.

"We need a few supplies." Dean explained as he reached the car.

**Later that night, Dean and Sam drove up to the bar, Dean turns off the car, and the guys went to the trunk of the Impala. Dean took out a flashlight and handed it to his brother. Just than the heard a scream.**


	3. Saving A Life

**As they heard the scream, Sam and Dean run behind the bar, there they see the creature holding Kate, before they could do anything, the Wendigo pulled Kate back into the woods.**

"Damn it!" Dean yelled as he ran into the woods with Sam following.

**The Wendigo and Kate are already in an abandon shaft underground. She is tied to a wooden beam; screams wake up a semi-conscious Kate.**

"Help!" Kate screamed as she began to try and free her hands.

**As she continued to scream, Dean and Sam hear her cries.**

"Dean, over there," Sam stated in urgency.

**Dean and Sam ran to the direction of the cries, after a moment, Dean falls into the shaft.**

"Dean, Dean, you okay?" Sam asked moving his flashlight to find his brother.

"Yeah, I'm alright, the ground broke my fall, get down here," Dean answered in pain.

**Sam safely jumped into the shaft, than they heard Kate scream again.**

"Over there," Sam whispered pointing the flashlight to that direction.

**Meanwhile the Wendigo continues to snack on a young girl when the creature hears the Winchester's footsteps. The creature makes his way towards them. As it does, Dean and Sam find Kate.**

"You okay?" Dean questioned as he took his knife out to cut the ropes.

"You're not FBI are you?" Kate replied getting the rest of the rope off herself.

"We can talk about that later, let's just get out of here," Dean whispered helping his sister up.

**Out of nowhere the Wendigo appeared and knocked Sam against the wall.**

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

**Dean quickly pointed his gun at the creature, but before he could fire, the Wendigo knocked Dean and Kate against the wall as well. As the Winchesters lied on the floor the Wendigo began to make his way towards Sam, Kate picks the flare gun that Dean dropped, and she fires at the creature, it quickly goes up in flames. Kate walks over to her brothers and helps them up.**

"Nice shot," Dean said with a smirk.

"So, what do you guys really do?" Kate asked.

**As they made their way back to the bar, they began to talk.**

"So, let me get this straight, you guys are brothers, and you travel killing demons, creatures, anything supernatural?" Kate questioned as she opened the door to the bar.

"Yeah, but there's something else," Sam began to say.

"Mom, Dad," Kate interrupted, "What are you doing here?"

"Let's go Katherine, these men are bad," Kate's mom replied pulling her away from her brothers.

"But mom, they just saved my life," Kate protested.

**As Kate and her "mom" argued, Sam and Dean noticed Java's eyes turn black. They quickly pull their guns and pointed them at Kate's "parents".**

"Serena, let's go," Java exclaimed ready to walk out of the bar.

"Get away from our sister!" Dean yelled out angrily.

**Kate turned around and looked at Dean in shock. Serena pulled her away even more without a struggle.**

"Mom, you're hurting me," Kate cried trying to get out of her Serena's grasp.

"What do we do?" Serena asked, her own eyes turning black.

**Java looked at the Winchester's with their guns still in the air.**

"Let them die together," he stated and with a flick of his hand, Dean and Sam flew back into the building's wall.

"No!" Kate cried out.

**Kate looked at Serena.**

"I love you sweetheart," Serena stated throwing Kate to the opposite side of the bar.

**As Java and Serena walked out of the bar, it started to fill with smoke, just like Kate's vision.**


	4. A New Beginning

**A few moments later, Dean regained consciousness.**

"Sam, Kate!" Dean yelled out coughing a bit.

"I'm right here," Sam uttered as he stood up next to his brother.

"Where's Kate?" Dean shouted as the fire continued to fill the bar.

**Just than they began to hear someone cough.**

"Over there," Sam pointed out making his way over there.

**The brothers find Kate just barely moving, Dean picks her up cradling her, as the family made their way outside, fire trucks and ambulances are outside waiting. Dean set his sister down on the ground, a paramedic runs up to them.**

"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked as another paramedic handed him a breathing mask.

"Yeah, she just has smoke inhalation," the paramedic answered getting up to walk away.

"Is it true, are you guys my brothers?" Kate questioned in between breaths.

"Yeah," Dean responded taking out an envelope from his coat, and handing it to Kate, "John Winchester, our father wrote you this letter."

**All of a sudden a woman ran up to Kate helping her up.**

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Can you please just get me out of here," Kate pleaded walking away from her brothers.

**The woman shook her head yes, and lead Kate away from the scene. As the night went on, Kate is in a motel, and as she walks out of the bathroom with pajamas on, and sees the note lying on her pillow. The front of the envelope reads MY GIRL. Kate sat on the bed and began to read the letter. The next morning Dean and Sam are putting their bags in the Impala, Dean goes to the driver's door.**

"You sure about this man?" Sam questioned as he stood by the passenger side door.

"Just shut the trunk," Dean replied.

**Before Sam could, Kate closed it for him.**

"You know it's not nice to leave your little sister behind," Kate noted with a smile.

"I don't think so," Dean protested.

"I just found out I have two brothers, and I am not going to give up the chance to get to know you guys," Kate responded walking over to the passenger's side of the Impala.

**Sam opened the door for his sister, and as she got in, he shrugged at Dean. Both Winchester get into the Impala and the family drives off.**


End file.
